Gaming devices and systems have incorporated biometric technology. For example, biometric technology has been incorporated into gaming devices to aid in the electronic transfer of funds. Additionally, gaming systems use biometric technology such as, an anonymous facial recognition system, in connection with player bonusing. However, current casino gaming systems do not provide a non-invasive biometric identification system to ensure age compliance in regulated gaming markets.